1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel cover plate assembly of the type used to provide support, enclosure and decorative functions for a wall box mounted switch, receptacle and the like.
2. Prior Art
Screwless switch cover plates made of metal can provide noble decorative appearances and better quality than those made of other materials such as plastics.
A novel 3-piece cover plate assembly for electrical devices comprising of two decorative face plates and a base plate with the face plates free of screw holes and fabricated from metal plate is not solved by prior art devices.
3. Objects and Advantages
Accordingly, a principal object of the present invention is to provide a novel cover plate assembly wherein no attachment screws are visible.
An important object of the invention is to fabricate the face plates of the assembly from steel plate to provide noble decorative appearances.
Another object of the invention is to provide a novel cover plate assembly having snap fit connections for easy installation and demounting.
Another object of this invention is to have the base plate mounted to a wall box against the wall to receive and maintain alignment of electrical devices.
The foregoing objectives are met by a cover plate assembly comprising a base plate and two decorative face plates.
The base plate may be molded of any flame retardant materials. The face plate are fabricated from metal plate by employing punches and presses. After properly treated, the surfaces of the metal face plates provide noble decorative appearances for room decoration.